


There’s an ocean in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blue - Freeform, F/M, Golf Carts, Lukanette, Oceans, beach trips, henna, stolen golf carts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An overseas field trip opens many opportunities for adventures...Involving stolen golf carts, karaoke, and henna tattoos. Marinette learns how wild the couffaine siblings can be, and how luka meant every word he said at the TV station that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :3

“Alright, class! Pick your seat partners, and remember, this is a nonstop flight so you will be stuck with your partner for the next 12 hours!” Ms. Bustier announced, placing one of her bags in the overhead rack.

Marinette turned to ask Alya, but was startled to see her, along with the rest of the class, trying to get a seat with Lila.

Of course. She shouldn’t be surprised.

Chloé had chosen a seat by herself, and was actually looking upset, considering Sabrina was clamoring in with the others for Lila’s attention.

“Hey, ma-ma-marinette.” Luka’s soft greeting caused her to let out a surprised squeak as she turned, staring up at him.

“Oh! Hey, luka!” She exclaimed, her cheeks flaring red for a few moments.

“I noticed Alya left you, and so I wanted to know if maybe you’d want to sit with me?” He asked. Marinette’s heart raced upon hearing his words, and she was right about to answer when she heard something drop.

Chloé had accidentally dropped her phone, and was muttering quietly as she snatched it off the floor.

“Actually...I think I should sit with Chloé. I know she hasn’t been the nicest, but...I don’t want to see her upset.” She answered, keeping her gaze to the floor.

“That right there is the reason I like you, marinette. Always putting someone over your own self.” Luka smiled, lifting her chin so she looked up at him.

“I think that’s a great idea. You’re much better with words than I am...I’m sure she’ll feel better in no time.” He said.

“Thanks for understanding.” Marinette smiled, relieved. Luka nodded, as he walked over to a seat and pulled some earbuds out. Clenching her fists, she walked over to Chloé and carefully sat down next to her.

“Marinette?? What are you doing, sitting next to me?” Chloé exclaimed, trying to put an angry front on the situation, even though the shock was clear on her face.

“I noticed Sabrina was trying to charm Lila, and Alya was too..so I figured, why not.” She answered, shrugging. Chloé tried to figure out something to say, something to make her leave, but she couldn’t. She’s desperate for a friend right now, and if Marinette is the only option...well, she’s going to take it.

“But...luka asked for him to sit with you. You didn’t need to sit with me.” She responded, confusion still clouding her thought process.

“He did, but you looked like someone who needed a friend...so here I am.” Marinette responded, taking her sketchbook out. Chloé smiled slightly, before typing something in on her phone.

“Um...they’ll be splitting us into pairs of two for the rooms in the hotel. Do you, maybe, wanna share with me? I mean, this is a blessing that I want to with you, but I understand if my greatness is a little to much to-“ She asked hurriedly, regretting it and trying to twist her words.

“I’d love to, Chloé.” Marinette answered, smiling at the blonde. Nodding, Chloé turned back to her phone, looking for something to do for the next 12 hours.

Luka watched from his seat, prouder than ever of marinette. Every day, it seemed like she couldn’t be better than she already was... and then she goes and talks with Chloé. The girl who was a brat to her all through school. And, she managed to make her smile and laugh. That’s one of the many admirable traits he loves about marinette; her willingness to do anything she could for someone. Anyone who didn’t notice what she does for everyone is blind...and the fact that they all clamor over that liar’s attention makes him upset. He’s talked with marinette over it; but she just tells him to let it go. It’s hard, yes, but he won’t do anything that marinette doesn’t approve of. He cares too much for her to do that.

* * *

 The hours pass, slowly for some, and quickly for others. For marinette? Grueling and infinite. A million different thoughts are passing through her head...most of them about luka and where she stands with him. He did confess how he felt after he was akumatized...and that in itself was amazing and sweet.

But, her feelings for adrien... She thought she loved him. Sweet, handsome, and everything she seemed to want.

That, of course, was before the arrival of the snotty liar.

Does she still love him? Can she still see a future with him? Yes, she can see a very faint one. But, it’s fading out of focus as Luka’s starts to become clearer. And, that’s when she realizes. Her feelings for Adrien ARE fading....and as sad as that makes her, it also gives her a slight burst of joy and relief as a sign of closure. She just needs to tell him; and that, will take a whole new level of nerves.

Marinette needs to thank Lila , really. If it wasn’t for her, she wouldn’t have been able to see some of the flaws to adrien’s personality.

“As long as you and I both know, does it really matter?” Yes. Yes, it did matter because thanks to Lila, she lost the trust of her friends for calling her out. Lost them to the point that she’s talking and sitting next to Chloé for comfort.

It just shows that Adrien doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. That won’t work in the real world because people WILL hurt you on purpose and you’ll need to defend yourself. By doing nothing gets you nowhere.

Sighing, she pulled her phone out and checked the time. 3 pm. The flight still has 5 hours left. Chloé was asleep, snoring obnoxiously, If that’s even possible. Lila was enthralling the majority of the class with some tales of grandeur, although not all of them were paying attention.

Marc had been allowed to come, as he payed for a ticket to tag along with Nathanael, as had luka been able to do with Juleka. They were watching a movie together, and nath had passed out on Marc’s shoulder. He needed the rest, anyway.

Rose was braiding juleka’s hair, and the two were talking.

Luka was seated in front of marinette, across the aisle, so she was able to peer around the edge and saw him doing something on GarageBand. He must have a song created.

Hitting her head on the back of the seat, she groaned, bored out of her mind. There’s no use trying to sleep; Kim is making enough noise to keep half the city of Paris up. Nathanael must be really tired to sleep through it. Might as well design.

* * *

 

It’s 8 pm when they finally land. Tada, they’re in America!! Nice, yes? A bunch of French kids going to an American beach.

Luka doesn’t really know why they chose somewhere in America, but they did. Everyone was fighting to get off the plane, picking up any spare bags they brought with them and stepping onto the steps.

“You enjoy the flight?” He asked, lifting marinette to her feet.

“It would’ve been better without Kim making all the noise in the world, but, what can you do?” She answered.

“Look, I get you Guys are dating and cute, but I kinda need to get out.” Chloé snapped, peering from behind marinette.

“Oh, we’re not dating.” He said, probably the quickest he’d talked for a while.

“Sure you aren’t.” Chloé rolled her eyes, slinging her purse over her shoulder and walking to the stairs. Luka knew he was blushing, and by the looks of it, marinette was too.

“Let’s get off and catch up with the others. We don’t need to get lost here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! :)

 

After going through the terminals and finally exiting the airport, the class had split into cars that would take them to the hotel in Southport, North Carolina. It was supposed to be a good 3 and a half hours til they reached the hotel, and it was 9 by the time they finally got to the cars.

“Hey girl! How was the flight?" Alya sidled up to marinette, sitting next to her in the car.

"Fine. I designed some summer things, chatted with Chloe, you know." She answered vaguely, holding her bag close.

"Wait, why were you sitting with Chloe?? You could've come and sat with me!" Alya asked.

"You were talking to lila...I didn't want to bother you." She answered, the name of the liar leaving a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Still, sitting with Chloé? Dang, I'm sorry. You should've sat with Lila though! She was telling us how she met your uncle and how he helped her in a cooking class!" Alya gushed. Marinette exhaled heavily, trying to keep her cool.

She knew for a fact that lila hadn't...she was simply teasing her at this point. But, she's still not going to say anything. It will be better to watch when she gets caught.

"Anyway, we're sharing a room, right?" Alya's voice cut her out of her sleepy haze, and she turned to Alya.

"Actually, I was gonna share a room with Chloé." She answered, looking up for her reaction.

"Have you lost your mind? You must just be tired. Come on, staying with me will be so much better! It'll be like a indefinite sleepover!" Alya begged. Marinette was about to answer, when Chloé peeked her head over the seat.

"Staying with me won't be necessary, Dupain-Cheng. Sabrina came to her senses. Besides, I didn't even want to room with you anyway." Chloé snarked, lifting her head up and turning around.

"Good, now you can stay with me!" Alya squealed, giving marinette a hug. The cars finally reached the hotel, and after they all went to their roommate, Ms. bustier clapped her hands for an announcement.

"Tomorrow, I'll be taking a group to the beach at 8:30. This hotel is oceanfront, so If you don't want to go then, you're free to stay at the hotel and sleep in. We'll be back at lunch to pick the ones who stayed back up and carry you for lunch, and then back to the beach. And if you don't want to bother us to pick you up, you're free to walk to the beach, At 6, we'll take you either back to the hotel or for some food if you want. This is the perfect opportunity to practice your English, so don't waste it. If you need anything you are free to message Mr. Damocles or me." She said, fixing them all with a stern gaze.

"Yes, Ms." The class responded, and Alix took a step forward.

"Could you just give us our keys?? We're exhausted." She asked, holding her hand out.

"Of course." Ms. Bustier quickly handed the key packets to each pair, trying to hurry so she herself could get into her room.

"Remember! We'll be leaving at 8:30 sharp. You better be up by then, we only have 2 weeks here and I want to Make sure this is a great trip!"

* * *

 

The next morning, the marimba ringtone echoed around the hotel room as marinette's head popped out from under the covers. Eyes barely open, she grabbed around for her phone, finally getting it and turning the alarm off. Slowly opening her eyes, she checked the time. 8.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room, trying to distinguish where objects were with the small amount of light streaming in from the crack in the curtains.

"Rise and shine, Mari!" Alya walked out of the bathroom, already decked out in her swimsuit, with a sheer coverup over it.

“How...what time did you get up?" She asked groggily, standing up and walking to the curtains, peeking out at the ocean.

"I was up an hour ago...now come on, hurry up! You need to get dressed so we can grab a quick bite to eat in the lobby before leaving." Alya pushed a swimsuit into her hands, and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm actually really tired...how did the jet lag not affect you??" She asked, as she swiveled out of the way.

"Coffee, girl. Does wonders."

"Look, Alya, I'm still exhausted. You go down to the beach, I'll be down later."

"But adrien will probably be down there! If we go out early, Lila and Chloé might not be all over him and you could talk!"

"Not now, Alya."

“I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, hurry up and put the swimsuit on."

"Not now, Alya! I'm tired and not in the mood to go sit in the sun for hours on end. I'll be down there soon.” Marinette jumped back on the bed, pulling the covers around her.

“Fine! But when you miss your only chance to socialize with Adrien, don’t blame me.” The other girl snapped, grabbing her beach bag and walking out of the room, shutting the door harder than necessary.

Marinette frowned, trying to fight off the wave of sleep. She’s not constantly on the go like Alya, nor does she have the energy. School can be draining, and her constant wall keeping her emotions at bay was taking a lot of her mental strength.

That’s why she really needs to enjoy this vacation; and Alya isn’t going to ruin it for her.

 

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was surprised to see it was almost noon...ALMOST NOON??

She flew from the bed, grabbing a suit and running into the bathroom. She’s got 15 mins to get ready and meet the others down at the lobby for lunch. Grabbing a brush, she frantically navigated the knots and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She doesn’t have time to try and do pigtails.

Quickly stripping, she pulled the one piece on, checking her reflection, and grabbed her toothbrush. After brushing, she threw it down and ran to the room, pulling out her purse and a pair of shorts and pulling them on. Stepping into a pair of flip flops, she grabbed her own beach bag and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Checking her phone, she swallowed back nervousness as she saw she had 5 minutes to get to the lobby. She was just about to the elevator when she looked up, and ran into someone. Hitting the floor, she squeaked when she looked up.

“Marinette?! Are you okay?!” Luka asked, bending down and trying to see if anything was out of place.

“I-I’m Fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m an idiot.” She laughed sheepishly, accepting his hand as he pulled her up.

“Are you sure??” He asked, looking down at her worriedly.

“I’m fine, I promise.” She answered, still flushing from embarrassment.

“Well, we don’t want to be late and keep the others waiting, although It wouldn’t be the first.” Marinette said, smiling softly as she remembered all the antics that had happened due to her being late. Back when the class were her friends, and actually believed stuff she said.

“Hey...are you okay?” Luka questioned, seeing her frown.

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine, let’s just go.” She waved her hand slightly, walking towards the elevator. Luka followed, and walked in as well.

* * *

 

Marinette may or may not have been a little less attentive during lunch. Alya was refusing to talk to her over the stupid fight that morning, and the majority of the class was listening to lila tell a tale. Nathanael was sitting by Marc, grumbling about being burnt. No matter how much sunscreen he wore, he turned into a tomato.

“Marinette?” Her head shot up, and she looked in the direction of who called her. It was luka.

“Come on, follow me.” He whispered, looking up at the teachers, who were chatting. Hopefully the rest off the class wouldn’t notice. Marinette blushed, and did as he said. The two were super close to the door when they were stopped by Juleka.

“And where do you think you’re going?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Marinette and I were just going to go shopping for some souvenirs.” He said smoothly, surprising himself with such a quick response.

“And does Ms. Bustier know this?” Juleka asked.

“Oh, you know you won’t tell her. Just come on and bring rose, you know you want to.” Juleka smiled, grabbing rose’s hand and following the two.

Once they were successfully out of the restaurant, Luka took off running down the sidewalks, holding marinette’s hand in his.

“Where are we going? And how do you know where to go?” She shrieked as she was pulled along, smiling at the same time. Luka stopped running, slipping into a walk.

“This is where I lived with my dad for a few years, before I moved back to Paris. And, we’re going to get some ice cream and shop. I’m a man of my word, Mari.” He answered, flashing her a brilliant smile and causing a blush to flash across her cheeks.

“Ms. Bustier is going to kill us.” Rose squeaked, as the pair finally caught up to them.

“That’s our future selves problem. Let’s just enjoy the now.” Juleka said, as they walked to the Dairy Queen.

“Just tell me what you want, I’ll order it. I don’t want you to confuse the poor cashier.” Luka turned to the girls, and waited.

“Umm...whatever Juleka gets is fine with me!” Rose answered, looking up at her girlfriend and smiling.

“I just want a banana split, If that’s okay.” Marinette said, pulling a 10 out of her purse to hand to him.

“No, I’m paying for it.”

“I can’t just let you-“

“Marinette. I’ve got it, okay?” She sighed and nodded, putting it back in her purse, where Tikki would hopefully hold on to it.

“Does that mean you’ll pay for ours too?” Juleka asked, a begging look on her face.

“No.”

“Rude.”


End file.
